


The Cavalry

by Omnicat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Order Trash Party, Fuck Or Die, Gang Rape, Groping, Kylo Ren Redemption, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Manhandling, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Rey Nobody, Snoke Being a Dick, Spitroasting, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene, Supreme Creeper Snoke, The Knights of Ren Are Not Nice, The Knights of Ren Were Ben's Fellow Students, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: Snoke has six thoroughly corrupted Force users at his beck and call. A seventh teeters on the razor’s edge between Light and Dark, and an eighth with untold potential has just fallen into his lap. His patience has worn thin of late, but this – this is too good an opportunity to waste.





	The Cavalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Кавалерия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877663) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



"You don’t have to do this. I feel the conflict in you. It’s tearing you apart," she said over her shoulder, as if it was nothing. She turned to him and closed in. Ben had to fight the urge to take a step back. "Ben, when we touched hands, I saw your future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear." Her eyes drifted down until he could have sworn she was looking at his lips, then quickly darted back up. "You will not bow before Snoke. You’ll turn." Whispering, she added: "I’ll help you. I saw it."

Turn. Him. Back to the Light. Back to –

– his father, touching his face as his life bled out into the Force around them, hot and cloying and more terrible than anything he had ever done –

– his mother’s presence reaching back for him in the Force, no anger, no disgust, only yearning, and the sudden loss of it _worse_ than anything he’d ever done because of the helplessness, the _no!_ that kept the reality of her death at a disquieting arm’s remove, the furtive shame because no matter what he told the Supreme Leader, even this did not strengthen him or his connection to the Dark Side –

– Luke. The Force moving darkly around him. His lightsaber raised. Condemnation and death in his eyes –

No. Kylo slammed the lid on that train of thought. No, even with his recent spate of failures, that didn’t seem likely at all.

"I saw something too," he told her. "Because of what I saw, I know when the moment comes, you’ll be the one to turn. You’ll stand with me."

She blinked hard.

"Rey, I saw who your parents are."

Frowning minutely, she backed away. Her presence in the Force shrank in on itself, as if curling around a wound. But then the elevator doors opened and she whirled around, and the rapidly throbbing pulse of psychological threat vanished as quickly as it had come.

Kylo, too, had no more room to pity her or hate the lowlifes who’d done this to her. Time to face his master and weather whatever storm was about to descend on them. With one hand at the small of her back (for whose sake he did not stop to question), he led her through the throne room.

At the customary distance, he gave her a gentle push to urge her on while he kneeled and bowed his head.

"Well done, my good and faithful apprentice. My faith in you is restored," Snoke said. "Young Rey." He spread his arms and then closed them, as if wrapping her in his embrace from afar. "Welcome."

The cuffs fell from Rey’s wrists.

"Come closer, child."

Rey didn’t move.

"So much strength," Snoke observed. He raised one hand and then the other. "Darkness rises, and light to meet it. I warned my young apprentice that as he grew stronger, his equal in the light would rise." Rey’s lightsaber was pulled from Kylo’s grip and whooshed over to Snoke. He gestured idly, chuckling. "Skywalker, I assumed. Wrongly. Closer, I said."

Without moving a muscle, Rey crossed the floor, the tips of her shoes just barely whispering across the durasteel.

"You underestimate Skywalker, and Ben Solo, and me. It will be your downfall," she told Snoke with a conviction Ben could only envy.

"Oh...!" Snoke gasped. Peeking through his eyelashes in confusion, Kylo saw a highly unconvincing look of concern come over his master’s face. "Have you seen something? A weakness in my apprentice? Is that why you came?"

 _He knows,_ Kylo thought. His insides turned to ice. _How –?_

"Young fool," Snoke went on. "It was _I_ who bridged your minds."

All pretense forgotten, his eyes snapped up. What?

"I stoked Ren’s conflicted soul. I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you, and you were not wise enough to resist the bait," Snoke gloated, and Ben’s mind reeled, and reeled, and didn’t stop reeling. He felt as if some small, warm, furtive creature that had slipped between his ribs without him noticing and burrowed into a safe hidey-hole behind his breastbone was suddenly, violently torn out. It couldn’t be. That wasn’t – _he didn’t **want** that to be true._

"And now..."

Bringing them nose to nose, Snoke reached up his huge, clawed hand to stroke Rey’s face. A familiar gesture. He had touched Kylo Ren like this so often, Ben felt a phantom of the sensation on his own cheek.

But never, through all his training, all the tests of his endurance, all the exercises in turning his suffering to strength, all the times his master had forgiven his shortcomings and supported his flagging determination only for it to make him feel weaker and more like a disgusting failure, had it seemed so threatening a touch.

"You will give me Skywalker."

"No," Rey panted.

"Yes." Snoke cast her into mid-air with a flash of the Force and held her there as the overpowering swell and the piercing thrust of his mind filled the room. "Give... me... _everything_."

"No, no! _No!_ "

Fear bright enough to blind you to reason; choking rage; disgust that made your stomach roil; the crushing weight of loss. Those were normal, everyday things. The kind that only killed you if you didn’t let them make you stronger. The kind he had spent countless hours forcefully desensitizing himself to, that hadn’t swayed him to anything but requisitioning a sleeping aid for years.

He didn’t make up his mind until she started screaming.

He’d been in her place in this before, too. He’d devoted himself to letting this incandescent agony and violation make him stronger, too. He’d survived, and he knew she could as well – _would_ , if she were even half the woman he thought her to be.

But _something_ had to be the last drop, and this was it.

It was a confusing, sluggish realization, like a beast awakening from a long slumber, until it wasn’t. It shook off the weakness and disorientation of sleep, calmly took in the situation it found itself in, and nodded to itself, decision made.

Determination crowded every coherent thought from his mind soon after.

Laughing, Snoke lowered his outstretched hand, and Rey’s screams cut off as her body dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

"Well, well. I did not expect Skywalker to be so wise. We will give him and the Jedi order the death he desires. After the rebels are gone, we will go to his planet and obliterate the entire island."

Breathing harshly, Rey scrambled to her feet, cast out her arm, and called the blue lightsaber to her. Ben felt the lazy nudge that was all it took to put an end to that, and cocked his head to the side along with his master. The lightsaber passed Rey by, bashed into the back of her’s head on its way back, and settled right back where it had come from.

Snoke chuckled. "Such spunk. Look here now." With a flick of his wrist, he dragged Rey to the interstellar looking glass off to the side of the throne. "The entire Resistance on those transports... soon, they will all be gone. For you, all is lost."

Rey snarled and Force-pulled the lightsaber from Ben’s belt, teeth bared as she ignited it and the Praetorian Guard in their bright-red uniforms jolted into action to surround and stop her. That surprised him, but he resisted any thought that went further than to note exits, obstacles, pitfalls, and his, her, Snoke’s and the Guards’ positions, spread across the room.

"Oooh. And still that fiery spit of hope. You have the spirit of a true Jedi!" Snoke taunted.

Even as Rey charged, roaring, and was thrown back, and even as his lightsaber skidded across the floor and spun to a stop in front of him, Ben kept his mind blank.

"Kylo Ren," Snoke said suddenly. "Leave us."

For the first time in what felt like hours, he looked up. "Supreme Leader?"

"Despite me confessing to my deception, young Rey still seems to think you are on her side. I would talk to her without support of her delusion hovering at her back."

"I’m not –"

"Leave us," he repeated in a voice that brooked no argument. "I will summon you if my attempt fails. I might even summon you if it succeeds. She came her for you and your broken heart. You have my word that whether or not she leaves without it is entirely up to you."

The look Snoke gave him with those words was a challenge and a threat and something much, much worse, all in one.

Ben blindly groped for his lightsaber, unable to tear his eyes away from his master’s. He was holding his breath just to feel sure nothing inside him was moving either. With a reluctance greater even than what he’d felt pulling his lightsaber on his father, he rose, bowed, and turned to leave.

The interlocking door to the throne room hissed shut with its customary, well-maintained hiss. But the wall that slammed down behind him in the Force echoed like a thunderclap, loud enough to make him stumble.

A shiver took hold of his spine. He had to shake himself to get rid of it.

 _Rey,_ he thought with all his might. _Rey!_ But there was no answer. She hadn’t died – he knew death too well to even worry about that – but he couldn’t sense her or get through to her at all. This was bad. Very, very bad. And Ben had to find a way to fix it before Snoke did something to her that couldn’t be fixed.

He slammed the elevator’s control panel to take him down and started thinking, as quietly as he could.

 

The moment he pinched the connection between the two of them shut, the girl’s eyes widened and he sensed his apprentice’s anxiety spike. A response quickly muffled, and hidden to the best of the boy’s ability, but there and as potent as Snoke had expected it to be. It was too bad, really, that he would not be able to spare the attention necessary to shield only Ren’s mind from Rey and leave Rey’s wide open to Ren. But the isolation and anticipation, coupled with the third-party impressions that would follow, would have to do when it came to Ren’s training. The girl’s presence was an opportunity Snoke was loathe to waste. Far more valuable than yet another attempt to force or coax or goad or jolt his current apprentice into letting go of the last vestiges of light he refused to admit he still clung to.

Wordlessly, Snoke sent a summons to the Knights of Ren and bid his Praetorian Guard to retreat. He rose and leisurely strode toward the wannabe Jedi futilely struggling against his mind’s grip.

"Poor thing," he crooned. "Yet another pawn to the light, sent to do the bidding of forces that never have and never will care for you. All alone. With no-one to support or save you."

She said nothing, merely staring at him with wordless fury, but he could sense the rebuttals ricocheting around the inside of her skull.

 _I’m no pawn, nobody sent me, I’m not alone, I don’t need back-up I don’t need to be saved, it’ll come back._ And below that, deeper: _it has to come back it’s all I have of him, Ben will come back, he’ll be back, I saw it, we’re leaving together._ And deeper still: _come back come back come back, be good and they’ll come back, come back help me save me don’t leave me again._

Snoke smiled. "No-one. Not even your ‘Ben Solo’."

The girl made a furious noise between her bared teeth.

The doors opened, and the first two of the Knights of Ren entered. Snoke continued his slow circle around Rey.

"I suppose I should not be surprised by your stubborn refusal to see the truth about Kylo Ren. After all, is lying to yourself not the guiding thread of your entire life? But it will serve you no better now than it did in the barren wasteland you call home."

Another Knight passed through the door, his footsteps hurried until he reached his kneeling comrades and joined them in paying respect to their Supreme Leader.

"The vision you two sparked painted a pretty picture, to be sure, but it will not save him. And it will not save you."

Two more Knights, and then another, the last of them. They bent the knee and lowered their heads for him, all in a row. Disciplined and coordinated, despite the chaos brewing in every one of them.

As students, they were far and away Kylo Ren’s superiors, down to the last man. Driven, creative, and, most important of all, with nothing and no-one holding them back. Too bad their command of the Force was nothing compared to his. It would have saved Snoke so much trouble all these years to just throw the boy in a cell to rot and let his presence in the First Order’s custody alone torment his family, or to chop his body up into little pieces and keep the parts in a freezer, to dole out whenever Skywalker and Organa needed a fresh dose of despair. But every master needed a dog on a leash, and despite how he struggled with the training, no other was a match to the strength in Kylo Ren’s jaws.

So far. Snoke did not have the patience for another project to add to the ranks of Ren. But maybe, just maybe, if broken quickly and properly, this Rey could combine the best of both and replace them all.

"My warriors. Allow me to introduce you to young Rey. She is Skywalker’s new pupil; his first since the destruction of his temple. She aims to seduce your master, Kylo Ren, out from under our noses and back into the Light. Instead, we are going to break her."

A ripple of excitement went through the Knights. A shiver of dread came from Rey in answer.

"We’ll start, I think..." Snoke grinned, remembering the girl’s squawking when she came face to face with Kylo Ren’s exposed chest. "By taking her clothes off."

Sounds of amusement and delight rose among the Knights, while Rey became very quiet. She looked at him as if she couldn’t believe he’d really said that, equal parts shock and indignation. Reality didn’t set in until Nunok Ren grabbed her by one shoulder, Birre Ren grabbed her by the other, and they roughly pulled her up off the floor.

"No!" she cried, then snarled, teeth bared and voice rising. "No, get off me, get off!"

Goshol Ren had a large, wicked knife in hand. He grabbed Rey’s belt and pulled her close, leaning in in return until her face and his helmet were mere centimeters apart. Vicious glee radiated from him, and Snoke knew Rey could sense it. He cut her belt and tossed it aside.

Rey kneed him in the groin – or tried. Reading her intentions in the Force, Goshol saw it coming, shifted his stance to catch the blow on the inside of his thigh, and clamped her leg between his while the edge of his knife scraped her throat.

"You’re getting ahead of schedule, girl," he rasped through an eternally-staticky helmet. "Clothes first, exploratory groping later."

"Cuff her hands together and bind her feet in a location lock," Snoke said, turning his back on the spectacle and idly waving the shackles she’d arrived in through the air. His days of participating in these events were over. His hips simply didn’t have the tolerance for exertion that they used to. All in all, a small price to pay for the power and longevity he had gained. And one that could have been significantly greater. Still, a pity.

Metal met leather, and Rey made wordless noises of outrage as the Knights tied her hands and feet. Snoke settled in to enjoy the show.

They had cuffed Rey’s hands behind her. The chosen circle of her confinement glowed on the floor, blinking as it synched with the metal shackles now enclosing her ankles. Large enough for girl and Knights to mingle in without too much crowding, but too small to stay out of each other’s reach.

Goshol Ren cut off her shirt next. Her struggling caused him to draw a line of blood that veered off sideways across her sternum, just deep enough to smear when he went back for a touch. The more she bucked, the more he laughed. Her pants followed. Goshol’s hips swayed in imitation, a mock-dance that made her movements look obscene by association as he tugged the knife down and down through the sturdy cloth, revealing her underthings and the erratic scars of a dangerous life and one knobby knee after the other.

Goshol pulled the remains of her pants aside and took his time winding the long, gauzy sashes the girl wore across her shoulders into a loop before doing the same to her torn shirt.

"Nice," Nunok Ren hissed, reaching around to grab her breast.

"Hey! I’m not done yet!"

Nunok pushed Rey’s breastband down and gave her tit a demonstrative squeeze. "You’re taking too long."

Goshol reared up, knife poised to strike. He wouldn’t dare land a fatal or debilitating blow, but Snoke raised a hand and halted him in his tracks nonetheless.

"Enough. Finish what you started and then get out of the way, Goshol Ren."

The helmeted head bowed. "Yes, Supreme Leader."

Quick slashes of his knife took care of the bindings and braces on her arms, the cloth across Rey’s breasts and genitals, and every other stitch of clothing on her body. They collectively wrestled her out of her shoes, just to be thorough. Everything but the sashes, which Goshol had taken a liking to, went into the trasher pits. And then there she stood, in all her sun-burnt, sand-bitten, hard-forged glory, hissing and writhing like a viper. Had he been a hundred and fifty years younger, Snoke would have kept her for himself.

"There is so much you could achieve if only you embraced the Dark Side," he mused aloud. "And so much you could gain."

"Been there, done that," she snapped. "The Dark Side doesn’t have anything to offer that I want."

"Ah, yes, I heard the story you told my apprentice, about the mirror below the island. The one that showed you only the darkness you were so long unwilling to face inside yourself. But asking nicely is not what I had in mind. The Dark Side isn’t meant to be asked and simply give. That’s not what it’s _for_. To obtain its true power, you have to be willing to _take_ it.

Like this. Nunok, go ahead."

"Yes, Supreme Leader, thank you!"

Trusting Birre Ren to restrain Rey, Nunok took off his gloves.

"If you touch me, I’ll remove your fingers one by one. With my bare hands if I have to!" Rey said.

Nunok chuckled. "That’s not very Jedi-like. Don’t give up too soon, though. I want to have some fun with you first. Just look at these pretty titties..."

His hands engulfed her flesh, roughly stroking and kneading. Rey recoiled, but Birre Ren was still holding her by one shoulder, and Vrata Ren now by the other. When she tried to kick Nunok instead, her feet were hauled back to the floor by the electromagnetic field every time she raised them too high.

Pulling her nipples, Nunok made a guttural noise of satisfaction. Rey made one of rage.

"You’d know all about un-Jedi-like behavior, wouldn’t you?" she spat. "Are you them? The six who left with Ben when Skywalker’s temple failed? One terrified boy falling for Snoke’s lies and turning against his own nature I get, but the whole lot of you?"

Silence fell, and stillness.

Nunok Ren let go of her tits and backed away. Birre and Vrata followed suit.

"We do not speak that name here," Birre said –

– and Snoke let loose a volley of Force-lightning on Rey. He rolled his eyes. He should’ve thought of this sooner, shouldn’t he? Bringing in the Knights meant enforcing the rule that none but him may refer to Kylo Ren by his birth name. Arbitrary though it may be at this point.

"The First Order holds no-one by that name in its ranks," he said smoothly. He whispered it into her mind too, to make sure not a word passed her by in her writhing, screaming agony. "Though I understand your confusion. After all, I was the one who lured you here with the promise of winning that poor, dead boy’s heart, making his loyalty your own, and bringing him home, where he would help the Resistance win the war while Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker brought you into their fold and showered you with undying gratitude. They would consider you their daughter and never sell you on to another Jakku junk trader, because by bringing back their prodigal son you had paid for the position for life. Isn’t that right, Rey?"

He ended the lightning.

"Isn’t that what you were hoping would happen, deep down in your heart of hearts? That hollow little place where your parents should have been?"

Curled up in a twitching ball on the floor, Rey drew in harsh, sobbing breaths. _He’s wrong, why does he have to twist everything around, it’s got nothing to do with that, shut up shut up shut up,_ she thought feebly, feverishly. _Don’t talk about them, you don’t know anything about them._

"Oh, but I do," he crooned. "I was there, Rey. Every moment you spent with Kylo Ren, I was there, watching through his eyes, hearing through his ears, feeling what was in his heart – and, through his oh so fixed awareness of you, in yours. And neither of you suspected. That is how complete my access to his mind is. He no longer even notices I’m there. He no longer fights it at all."

Rey drew herself up on her knees, too stubborn to let her quaking, overloaded muscles stop her. The Knights had spread out along the circle that contained her. She looked from one to another, took in the mismatched armors and helmets, all in black. Unlike the Force-numb rank and file, who were not permitted a single article of non-standardized clothing, Snoke had set no dress code for the Knights of Ren. He had offered to dress Kylo in gold and jewels like the prince he was, but the boy had declined and chosen solid black for himself. Like his grandfather, he’d said at the time, but Snoke had sensed that black as the Alderaanian color of mourning had been almost as heavily on his mind. Black was Ben Solo’s funeral shroud, and he’d made the Knights follow his example when he assumed control over them as their Master.

Snoke pushed that memory into Rey’s head and watched her flinch. "Ben Solo will never replace your parents, child, because _Ben Solo is dead._ "

"They don’t need replacing!" she croaked. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"One would almost admire your dedication to that lie, if you weren’t using it even now to hold yourself back." Snoke laughed. He couldn’t stop himself. "Kylo at least became stronger in the Dark Side of the Force the more firmly he convinced himself his family had never loved him. He doesn’t dare leave either because of it, but why would he want to? I give him everything a boy of his power and potential needs.

And I could give you the same, Rey. I might even let you have Kylo Ren," he lied, already dreaming of a powerful apprentice who could kill the last thing they loved without it spelling the beginning of their end, of them crumbling in on themselves until nothing useful was left. "No-one out there ever has or ever will love you, girl. Not the parents who thought so little of you they traded you for drinking money, not the defective Stormtrooper who found a new girl to cling to as soon as he woke up and saw you weren’t there, not Organa who charms strong and brave young people wherever she goes for the sole purpose of sending them to their deaths, not Han Solo the failure, not Skywalker who preaches of the Light but doesn’t trust it until it lies dead at his feet. And certainly not _Ben_. I killed Ben. I put the knife in his hand and brought his hand to his throat, and when I told him to, he cut from ear to ear."

Snoke leaned forward in his throne, reveling in his speech.

"The boy you’ve convinced yourself you want? Died like the pathetic wretch he was; in pain, crying and afraid and alone. That can be your fate too, but it doesn’t have to be. Set yourself free, Rey, and this could be so easy. Out there, you’re no-one. You come from nothing. _Are_ nothing. But if you stay with me, I’ll give you a chance to prove yourself worthy. To become someone no-one will ever dare walk away from again."

"F-fuck you," she spat. "All of you."

Openly bawling, her pain spilled out for all to feel. Snoke loosened his control of the connection between her and Kylo Ren (doing who knows what down on the bridge while Hux felt suspiciously unconscious) so ‘all’ truly could enjoy the display. Just for a moment, but it was enough. Whatever Ren had been doing, it all came crashing down around his ears. He reached for Rey with a desperation that almost cost Snoke his grip, but a vicious mental slap on the wrist put an end to that. The whirlwind of the boy’s emotions turned inward and then toward his physical surroundings. He would pay for the officer Snoke felt die a moment later, but that was a concern for another time. Turning his attention back to the throne room, Snoke sat back with an exaggerated sigh.

"Very well." He waved a hand. "You heard the girl."

The Knights descended instantly. He had kept them waiting.

Nunok went for her tits again. The others grabbed at her limbs and her crotch, shoving each other as they vied for her body. She kicked and punched and screamed like a cornered animal – trained as well as she’d been able to, all alone in the desert, but cornered and outnumbered nonetheless.

"Alright, enough of this shit. First one hard gets the first turn," Cluru Ren declared.

And promptly dropped his pants to reveal his blue, spiraled erection.

"You always do that, you fucking cheat," Yel Ren said. " _Next_ one hard gets the first turn."

All but Nunok and Vrata Ren, who volunteered to hold Rey down, unbuckled and took their cocks to hand. Yel Ren was the closest to hard when they started, and the first whose hard-on stayed upright of its own accord. The others demurred with minimal protest.

"Let me restrain her," Vrata Ren said with obvious excitement. This, too, was something that always happened.

"No! Don’t you touch me! Don’t touch me, no, no, no!" Rey screamed as she struggled. Vrata just held her wrists down above her head more tightly.

Cluru and Birre each grabbed one of her legs, spreading them apart so Yel could climb between them. He shuffled forward until he could lift her ass up on his spread thighs and run a finger between the folds of her sex. Snoke couldn’t see it from where he sat, but he appreciated Yel’s enjoyment of it.

Then he grabbed her hips and, after some struggling and a few misfires, thrust into her.

"So tight," Yel grunted, and thrust again.

He could barely find a rhythm for how she fought, but it didn’t deter him. He made no move to incapacitate her further. Her ‘no’s and ‘don’t’s and ‘stop’s turned into incoherent wails, less from the pain than the sheer need to be wailing, and Yel just kept pounding into her. In the Force, their mating was a symphony of sharp, stinging, burning pain on the one hand and hot, roiling pleasure on the other. Snoke closed his eyes to savor it.

Rey’s high-pitched, wordless screaming was incessant. Snoke wondered where she’d learned that. Surely not living like a hermit in the desert, hidden away from both anyone who might get attached to her or make her get attached to them and any source of help. Goshol Ren appeared with the sashes he’d taken from her, unwound half of one, and stuffed a balled up wad of it in Rey’s mouth.

"Thanks. Hold her still, guys, I’m almost..."

Cluru and Birre tightened their grips and Yel’s hips picked up speed. Rey screamed through her gag, muffled and futile. The Force was churning and frothing between them, wilder and wilder, until Yel thrust one last time and shuddered to a halt deep inside her, climax washing over him and everyone open to him.

Plus Rey, in a different way.

Snoke smiled, drinking it in.

"Me next. That was your first time getting fucked. Don’t deny it, I can tell," Cluru said, his eagerness obvious even through the distortion of his helmet. He grabbed Rey’s chin. "Has anyone ever had you in the ass? I remember they do it like that sometimes, on planets like yours and mine, not for fun but to make sure there won’t be any babies. But no, you haven’t done that either, have you? I’m gonna be the first. I _love_ being the first. Boys, help me flip her over."

Snoke and Rey came face to face when the Knights manhandled her onto her knees. Her eyes were wide, and tears spilled down her cheeks. She was only now beginning to realize: once was not the end. This would not be over any time soon. There were six of them, and they were virile and greedy and easily caught up in one another’s follies.

 _Slow and painful and frightening and lonely,_ Snoke reminded her. _But only if you choose it to be._

If it weren’t for the gag, Rey thought at him, in what started as a whisper but quickly grew into a scream, she would have roared and torn out his throat with her teeth.

Then Cluru Ren pulled her hips toward him, she lost her balance, and her shoulder and the side of her face smacked into the floor. At an angle, Snoke saw her eyes grow even wider as Cluru spread the cheeks of her ass and prodded forcefully at her anus. She tried and failed to get up or shuffle away. The scream that followed was of nothing but pain. White-hot, as if Cluru Ren’s cock was a blaster bolt threatening to split her apart. Cluru’s alien member was meant to be self-lubricating as pre-come trickled down from the tip along the spiraling blue grooves, but that meant little compared to its size.

"First!" he crowed, punching a fist into the air.

That man would be childish about his fixations until the day he died, Snoke thought. He’d done the exact same thing when he got to rape a virgin Vrata in their earliest training as Knights of Ren. So terribly disappointed that Nunok, Birre and Goshol had all beaten him to Kylo, too...

Cluru pumped into Rey’s ass, holding onto her wrists, tied at the small of her back, to keep her from sliding across the floor from the force of it. Her screams devolved into whining and sobbing. The pain was a relentless tide, pushing and pulling between her legs. It seemed worse somehow the second time around. But worse still was Cluru’s sadistic glee. His emotions were always loud and invasive.

Revulsion and despair and fury and terror and a sense of violation she was trying oh so very hard to deny entry roiled inside Rey. Tired of waiting, Birre grabbed her by the hair, pulled the wad of fabric from her mouth, and shoved his cock between her gasping lips. How could they do this? Enjoy this? Rey couldn’t wrap her head around it. What could possibly bring a whole group of men to such degrees of depravity?

Ever the educator, Snoke helpfully supplied her with a selection of relevant memories. As she made choked noises on the cock Birre Ren plunged down her throat, Snoke showed her him being overpowered by Vrata on the sparring mats and made to eat dick himself. Failing a test and being mounted by Cluru, just as he’d just shoved her down and forced his cock into her unwilling ass. Roundly beaten in a competition of Force control he was never meant to win, and spitroasted between Nunok and Yel Ren.

He carefully excised any glimpse of Kylo’s involvement of these rituals. Let her draw her own conclusions about his absence.

It was true, there was significantly less to be seen of Kylo on the receiving _or_ the giving end. With leadership and overwhelming power came certain perks, and Snoke had never taught the boy in quite the same way he’d molded the other Knights in the first place. Rape, he had seen early on, was not on of his apprentice’s dark appetites. Pushing him into any more of it than he had would not have resulted in the kind of damage to his self-image that would benefit Snoke. Unlike the others, Kylo Ren had a deeply ingrained need to believe his indulgences and outbursts were righteous, worthy, _important enough to matter_. A neurosis developed in childhood, trying to please a mother with far too many grave responsibilities on her plate, and which had him convinced that the weapon of sex, all the pleasures therein, was a rung too far on the ladder of evil. But ‘rarely and unwillingly’ did not mean ‘never’. And Rey would find that out the hard way soon enough.

That, or by this time tomorrow, Snoke would be short both an almost graduated apprentice as well as a new initiate.

But that was a worry for later. For now, he wove a simple, streamlined tale of all the sordid ways his Force-strong task force had been forged into what they were today. The twisted, toxic conflation of punishment and reward, of sex and violence, of camaraderie and resentment, of us-against-the-world and never-show-each-other-weakness, of having no choice but to lay their lives into the hands of those who tormented them most, over and over again. Followed, every time, by the leaps and bounds their dark power took as a result, the ease they developed with things they would once have found intolerable, the way being at another’s mercy chafed and the soothing balm of exerting power over others in retaliation, the idiosyncratic rigidities that filled in their mental cracks and the callouses that grew across their souls.

Six vivid reminders of how easy life could become for the girl if only she gave in. Masterpieces, all of them.

Now only to find the right levers inside Rey and Kylo, too.

With a great shudder, Cluru came inside of Rey’s ass. Snoke caught a second-hand glimpse of the greenish slime that came seeping from her hole the moment he withdrew. Now that he had her all to himself, Birre fisted both hands in Rey’s hair and fucked her face mercilessly. Snoke could sense her increasingly panicked need for the air he kept punching out of her or blocking her access to, could feel her eyes roll back in her skull. And then Birre came too and pushed her away, and she collapsed on the floor, hacking and coughing and gasping in wet, gurgling breaths.

Nunok rolled her onto het back to get at her tits again, muttering "warm soft squishy" and other such nonsense like the single-minded maniac he was. Off to the side, Vrata Ren was hunched over as he jacked himself off, the skin of his groin a bright orange eye-catcher among all the black leather. Goshol Ren took the empty place between Rey’s legs. He slung one of her legs over his shoulder and plunged into her cunt. She startled and spit out a mouthful of semen and saliva. Laughing, Birre knelt beside her to stick his gloved fingers into her mouth and enjoy how he’d defiled it. His spent cock dangled only a decimeter or so from her face.

After all this time of doing nothing but touch her tits while the others fucked her, Nunok removed his helmet. Snoke knew that according to human beauty standards past and present, Nunok was considered by far the more handsome one of him and Kylo. But Rey seemed to have a different idea. When Kylo first unmasked himself during that ill-fated interrogation, she had been startled and very nearly mollified by the sight that greeted her. By the time they’d poured their hearts out to each other along the connection Snoke had forged, she’d come to find it pleasing, even comforting.

Nunok, with his even features, short-cropped hair, and bright eyes, filled her with nothing but disgust. And that was _before_ he licked a stripe up her breast and bit down.

It went on like that. Goshol fucked her hard, spilled his seed inside her, and made room for Vrata, who fucked her through the squelching mess of his comrades’ semen. Birre came back for round two, hoisting her up against his chest as he took her in the ass and fingered her open so the come was pushed from her pussy with his every thrust. Yel Ren manipulated her head with the Force to make her blow him like the most dedicated of whores. Goshol pulled her atop him while Cluru once again slammed into her ass, simulating the motions of her riding him with no cooperation on her part necessary whatsoever.

Rey cried and snarled and fought and toughed it out in turns. Whenever one response started to come too close to diffusing the pained, horrified, violated tension that crackled like lightning inside her, Snoke started whispering in her ear.

And whenever there was a lull in the activity, any moment the girl’s mind wasn’t filled with identifiable images of what was causing her suffering, he let Kylo have a glimpse.

 

"So are we keeping her, Supreme Leader? Fresh blood? New toy? Wall fixture to bully Master Kylo with?"

"We’ll see. Have you changed your mind yet, girl?"

She spat a thick glob of saliva, blood, and semen at his feet. "Never."

"I hope you men aren’t tiring yet. Make sure she _enjoys_ herself this time."

 

There was only one thing that could possibly have made all of this worse, and Rey really should have seen it coming.

Ben returned.

She was suspended between his men – _all_ his men – an orange cock jamming into her cheek with one’s every thrust, another rubbing her face on the other side, two of them pumping her full down below, that inhuman blue tongue assaulting her clit, hands grabbing at her breasts and pulling at her nipples like every grope was the first one, and the moment she caught sight of Ben, she broke. Orgasm washed over her in a wave of tearing pain and awful pleasure. She caught his gaze and thought she saw her own horror reflected in his, only for her eyes to roll back in her head as a muffled keen forced its way out of her throat and every muscle in her body seemed to tense and relax at the same time, shaking her apart from the vagina outward. Sickly-sweet inhuman semen filled her mouth, and it was all she could do to cough it up and let it run down her chin.

When control of her body returned to her, Ben was inside the circle. His shoulders rose and fell with his breath as if he’d crossed half the ship in a sprint to get there. His face was terrible. Rey couldn’t read it at all, his eyes hard and set and as black as the void.

 _No,_ she thought, begged, pleaded at him as hard as she could. _Ben. Please. Ben._

His eyes lifted away from her. He looked at Snoke.

"As you can see, removing you from the equation was not enough to sway her. She resists the truth even now. I see only one other option before I give up on this venture altogether. _You_ will have to convince her," the decrepit old monster drawled.

"Like that?" Ben asked, with a minute nod at where one Knight was just slipping from her cunt and the other held briefly still for his comrade’s departure. The words had barely left Ben’s mouth before the guy in her ass slammed back in, wringing a cry from Rey and setting a brutal rhythm. Rey’s insides shrunk with shame and fear. Why were they still not stopping? Why wasn’t he _helping?_

"Like that," Snoke confirmed.

"Then get them off her. She came here for me. I’ll have her alone."

Tears sprang to Rey’s eyes. No. No no no no please no.

The Knights of Ren let go of her. They left her sprawled out across the floor like so much refuse, spent and soiled and very nearly broken. Her abused legs were jelly and couldn’t hold her, her lower back had taken so much strain she was too stiff to sit up, and the pain in her shoulders from having her hands locked behind her for so long and through so much manhandling rivalled the pain between her legs. Ben took in the state of her, legs limp, head lolling, chest pushed out and up without meaning to, and Rey wanted to cry because she could tell, she could just _tell_ , he didn’t want her anymore. Not like this. Damaged goods. Contaminated portions. Not after all his friends had had their way with her. Too weak to defend herself, too worthless to keep. Not even good to trade for clean water, only for _booze_. Just sand poisoned by leaking chemicals. Why would he want to come home with her? She was the kind of creature you kept in lock-up and only took out when you wanted to fuck and beat and ruin something, not the kind you built a future and a family with.

No. Rey squeezed her eyes shut tightly. No, she couldn’t think like that. How could she?

(How could she not?)

No. She wasn’t going to give up. She was going to get angry.

Kneeling down in front of her without a word, Ben – Kylo _fucking_ Ren – took her discarded wrap and wiped her down with it. Her mouth and chin, her hair, her tits, between her legs, he scrubbed everywhere his Knights had ejaculated with increasingly rough touches and visible disgust.

"They got me in the back too," Rey croaked. They stared at each other, fury against fury. Then, his mouth a tight, trembling line, he rolled her onto her stomach and cleaned the crack of her arse.

"I won’t take her on the floor like some animal," he said to someone other than her.

"Little late for that," one of the Knights drawled. "She’s been taken on the floor plenty already."

"By the animal I meant the one doing the taking," Kylo shot back acerbically.

The Knight – or maybe it was another one, their voices were practically indistinguishable through those helmets – bent down into Rey’s field of vision. "I don’t know if you’d noticed this yet, but Master Kylo is what we in the business call ‘a virgin and a prude’. Which is more of an achievement than it sounds like, because I personally took his virginity from him almost ten years ag–"

He grabbed his throat. An invisible Force tossed him across the room. Even the faint echo of it that was all Rey could dense of Kylo was like being punched in the gut by a giant hand.

As if nothing since ‘I won’t take her on the floor’ had happened, Snoke said: "Fine, hold her off the floor if you must. But I won’t wait for furniture to be brought in. Do not test my patience, Kylo Ren. It is time for you to both show Rey the truth, and prove to _me_ once and for all that _you are done hesitating_."

Dead silence fell. But Kylo obviously _was_ done hesitating.

All at once, Rey found herself floating. She was rolled onto her back and tilted just slightly, so she and Kylo were looking at each other across the battered expanse of her body. The damage his men had done was on full display. Her skinned knees and stubbed and trodden, swollen toes; the shallow cuts on her arms and chest from when her clothes had been cut from her body; the bruises littering her hips and thighs; the scratches on her shoulders; the hand prints around her neck; the bite marks littering her breasts; her split, swollen lips and eyes puffy from crying.

And now he was going to add his own marks.

"If you touch me, I will kill you," she swore.

Wordlessly, with eyes that were a million lightyears away, he cupped his hand around nothing and lifted it. His pants tented obediently. He undid his belt and fly and pulled out his erect cock. Stepped closer.

"You were supposed to be better than this!" she shouted, because it was the only way to stop her tears. "I came here for you! I believed in you! You were supposed to be _mine!_ "

He bore down on her and pressed his mouth against hers. Rey had never been kissed and as such had no frame of reference for it, but this didn’t feel much like she imagined kissing would feel. He was just pushing his face into hers until she decided to push back – and then he bit her.

"Ah!" Blood spilled across her tongue.

"Stop fighting," he growled against her mouth, low and close. "Be smart about this and give in."

Rey reared back and slammed her forehead into his nose.

Cursing, he flinched away and cupped the lower half of his face. Laughter rose from among the Knights.

And that, it seemed, was the last straw.

Kylo Ren let go of his nose and wrenched Rey’s knees apart. He shoved his way between her thighs, so broadly built her already much-used muscles protested. Without removing his black gloves, he ran his hands from the column of her neck, over her breasts, along her side, and around to her hips. Thanks to the Force she weighed nothing to him, so he maneuvered her body to line her cunt up to the head of his cock. And in a single, merciless stroke, he forced himself inside her to the hilt.

Rey let out a miserable whine. It hurt, it hurt. But worse than any physical pain was the disappointment and defeat and betrayal, the dashing of the best dream she’d ever had.

"When we’re done here, I’m going to take you to my quarters to bathe you properly, inside and out," Kylo said. "I don’t want to find a single strange cell on you. You’re mine. I’m going to fuck you so hard in every hole all your previous aches fade under the onslaught. I’m going to remake every bruise and scratch and bite. The only marks on your body will be mine. You’re mine. I’m not Ben Solo and I’m not yours – _you_ are _mine_. You’re mine, you’re mine, you’re mine," he kept saying, punctuated with a thrust every time.

 _If only,_ Rey thought bitterly. _As if you wouldn’t leave me to Snoke’s mercy again if he so much as looked at you funny._

And suddenly she had to fight herself tooth and nail to keep from thinking it any longer, because it wasn’t making her good and angry, it was making her want to cry, and Kylo Ren just kept pounding his big cock into her burning body, battering her inside and out, skin slapping against skin.

"Say you’re mine," he demanded.

"No."

"Say you’re mine," he demanded.

"No!"

"Say you’re mine, Rey."

She sobbed, tears running down her temples. "No."

"If I can’t have you, nobody can. Say you’re mine or I’ll kill you myself."

" _For the last time, no!_ "

He doubled over, groaning and wild-eyed, as if he was being gutted. He was coming, though he barely seemed to believe it. Spent, he stumbled back. Rey fell. She hadn’t thought she had any more places left to hurt, but her body spent the next few minutes trying to decide which was worse, the pain in the back of her head or in her wrenched shoulder.

"Too stubborn for your own good. A pity," Snoke said eventually, without a trace of actual pity. Instead, he laughed. "You weren’t entirely useless, though. I owe you my thanks for _finally_ setting my troublesome apprentice straight."

Once again, Rey was hoisted into the air. This time she was deposited onto her knees in front of Kylo Ren.

"My worthy apprentice. Son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training, and fulfill your destiny."

Ren tucked his wet, flaccid cock back into his pants and took his saber from his belt. Rey still couldn’t read him in the Force. His face gave away nothing. It was hard to believe that scant hours ago she had been convinced she would get to know him so well he would never be able to keep a secret from her.

"Ben, please," she tried, one last time. She no longer had any control over whether or not to cry.

Snoke roared with laughter. "You still think you can turn him? _Now?_ Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I see his mind, I see his every intent." Through the back of her head, through the Force, Rey could see him tilt back his head and close his eyes in nigh-orgasmic satisfaction. "I have worked toward this moment for so long."

"I’ve worked toward this moment for so long," Kylo echoed in a whisper.

" _Yes._ I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true."

He set the hilt-barrel of the saber to her breastbone. Rey closed her eyes. He was really going to do it. This was the end. She’d die and the last thing she’d see – and hear, and taste, and _feel_ – was the monster she thought only hours before she was about to love.

" _Yes._ And now, foolish child, he ignites it, and kills his true enemy!"

The tell-tale blossom of sound that was a lightsaber buzzing to life. A wet, dying gasp. The thud of a body hitting the ground.

And then Rey opened her eyes and Ben’s hand was closed around hers closed around the hilt of his saber, and his every thought and emotion burst inside of _her_ head and heart, all at once.

 _Rey,_ they said, and _I’m sorry,_ and _let me help you._

Breathless, she looked up at him, but he wasn’t looking at her. His eyes darted all around, and the hand not holding hers was raised, palm down, fingers spread. And then his fist and his eyes both closed and Rey felt _something_ draw into focus, and with a screeching rumble the very floor they stood on cracked and tore.

The pull on her feet disappeared. With a short, sharp, furious motion, the shackles fell from her wrists. And when he finally did meet her gaze, Rey was filled with so much soothing warmth it was like none of the past hours had happened at all.

Lifting up from one knee after the other, Rey stood. The blue Skywalker saber flew across the room, straight into Ben’s outstretched hand. The red burst to life in her own grip. Black shapes moved in the corners of their eyes, and they whirled, back-to-back, neither of them letting anything or anyone get to the other again.

Ben spoke to his Knights:

"Snoke was no Sith, but my grandfather, Darth Vader, was. I’m reinstating the Rule of Two. There will be a Master, and they will take an Apprentice. If the Apprentice survives, they try to kill the Master, and if they succeed, they become the Master and take on an Apprentice of their own, and the cycle begins anew. From now on, I am the Master, and this woman is my Apprentice. All the rest of you, get out of my sight and await your new orders. Or do you want to try being the Apprentice instead?"

Every word of that was banthashit, Rey realized, stunned. He didn’t mean it at all. He was just trying to get rid of his – his _friends_ without having to kill them. Not because he was worried he or Rey would die in the attempt, but because he didn’t _want_ to kill them. Because no matter how they’d become twisted, once upon a time they had been the ones who had stood by him when it seemed no-one else did. Once, they had been a scared, lonely, hurting boy’s light in the darkness.

Rey thought of every foul, degenerate memory Snoke had shown her, of the way his Force-users were made and used, and felt she might cry.

Of happiness.

Because he’d been wrong. And because coming here hadn’t been a mistake after all.

One by one, the Knights of Ren walked away. There would be no new orders from Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, and who knew what they’d do or where they’d go when they finally realized that. But letting them go wasn’t a mistake either. Light bloomed in the dark miasma the Force had become in this wretched throne room, singing of mercy and hope, roaring a distant roar of triumph and relief, whispering warmth back into Rey’s heart.

Then they were alone, and Ben turned to her. He dropped the blue lightsaber.

"Well? Will you kill me?"

Rey’s mouth fell open.

Ben just looked at her with those big, moist eyes, all ludicrous sincerity.

She wacked his shoulder with the red lightsaber, then tossed it aside.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, out of shock more than pain.

Rey swayed on her bruised feet. Ben held out his hands seemingly without thinking, and she latched onto his forearms before he could realize and change his mind.

He very pointedly did not look anywhere below her nose. It was endearing.

"You’ve seen what’s happened to me," she said. "Here, on Jakku. And I’ve seen what’s happened to you."

"You’ve seen what I’ve done, too," he reminded her, cautiously incautious.

"Let’s just forget about all that," she urged. "Let it all die, let’s just _leave_."

"Where to? The Resistance? We can’t. They got away. I don’t know where they are."

He didn’t seem particularly sorry about that, which was an interesting thought in more than one way – for later.

"Anywhere, then. As long as we go together."

"Together." He searched her face. "You won’t send me away once we’re clear of the First Order?"

"You won’t leave me behind?"

Never.

Because impossibly, miraculously, he had decided he would love her after all – and she, him.


End file.
